Music Keeps Me Sane: Reposted
by EnderTrouble
Summary: Ginny meets Harry and Hermione BEFORE hogwarts. Ginny writes music, Harry sings, and Hermione can play just about any instrument. Together, they are an unstoppable force of music goodness. Prologue now up. WARNING: UPDATES ARE SLOW!
1. Prologue

Credit for the world of Harry Potter goes to The AMAZING J. .

I used 3 other languages: all very minimal: French, Spanish, and Latin. Latin more than the rest, only cause I know more Latin than anything else, except English.

ENJOY. READ AND REVIEW!

Prologue

Here we are, standing on stage at the Graduation Ball. I still can't believe that I am a senior already. Graduation is tomorrow and then I will be joining my two best friends on a full world tour, both magical and non-magical worlds. The crowd began to cheer and I played a few notes of our number one song, "Headstrong." Ever since we started making music, we have had an following. At first, I thought it was the front man, after all he is quite the handsome man. Then, I realized it wasn't the members themselves, it was the music.

I guess I should introduce myself. The name is Ginervia Prewitt. This all started back when I was seven, nearly eleven years ago. I grew up with my mom and twin older brothers. My dad wasn't around; I didn't even remember his name, until my tenth birthday. When I was three, my parents got divorced, my mother taking my twin older brothers and me with her when she left. When I turned seven, my mom died. Leaving me nearly alone in the world, she said that I would be sent to live with my squib uncle, and his wife, in the Muggle world. It was there that I met my two best friends and I learned that I would never be alone. No matter what happens in my life, I know that they will always be there for me.

I feel like I should show you the very beginning... where all good stories start.

Prologue End

Chapter 1-3 being edited... should be updated soon.


	2. Chapter One: Harry Potter: The Criminal?

**A/N:** Welcome back to my story… lets just get to it all right…

**Chapter One:**

**Harry Potter: The Criminal? **

I stood outside my uncle's house at Number 6 Private Drive. Private Drive was the most Muggle place you could get. Each house looked exactly like the one next door, the only difference was the color and the car sitting in the drive of each.

"Ginny?" Fred, one of the twins, asked, getting my attention. "Come on, Gin, Uncle Jason is waiting." He led me up to the door.

"Hey, George, Fred, Ginerva." Uncle Jason said, opening the door. He stood about 6 foot tall, his deep crimson hair spiked at weird angles. "Come on in, Melody is inside making dinner." Melody is our aunt. She stands all of 4'11, which is about 5 inches taller than me at the moment, and has hazel eyes and long flowing brown hair. She and Mom used to be really close. Fred nodded to George and they disappeared into the house. The sun beat down on my neck as I stood silently in the garden. Three summers ago, my mum and I planted the flowers that now bloomed brightly back at me. I was so lost in the flowers that I didn't hear Uncle Jason come up behind me. "She's looking down on you, you know." Jason's voice made me jump. "She loved you."

"Yes, sir." Was all I could mutter.

"Come inside when you're ready." Jason nodded to the door and stood up.

After he was safely inside and away from me, silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I walked toward the fence and opened the gate. The backyard opened in front of me, a swing set in the corner and a smaller fence on the inside. Across the yard I saw a raven-haired boy working in a small garden two houses away. He seemed to be younger than me, but he was bronzed from the sun. Curling up on the swing, I began to hum a familiar lullaby.

"Hush now, my baby, be still love don't cry…" The young raven-haired boy's head shot up. "Sleep as you're rocked by the stream…" I hardly noticed when the young boy entered the backyard. "Sleep and remember my last lullaby, so I'll be with you, when you dream."

"Excuse me, um… how do you know that song?" The boy asked.

"My mum used to sing it to me." I answered quietly.

"Ginerva, come inside now." Melody, demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded. "Sorry, I just moved in here. My aunt offered my brothers and I a place here. I have to go." The young boy watched me disappear into the house.

"Ginerva, I don't want you anywhere near that boy. He is a bully and a criminal." She rounded on the twins. "That goes for you two as well."

The three of us nodded and walked upstairs. Jason's house has four bedrooms. One for Jason and Melody, one for Fred and George, a guest room, and one for me. After setting into my room, I finally had a chance to look around. My room was a deep green with black and silver trimming. My four-poster bed held the only thing I had left of my mom. The hand-made quilt she gave me last summer.

"Ginny, dinner is ready." Fred announced through my door.

"Un momento no mas." I said not thinking.

"Ginny, you know I don't speak French."

"Fred that was Spanish!" I called back. "I said 'Just a minute.' I'll be right there." I heard his footsteps descend the stairs. Dinner was quiet and the night was silent. A week or so past and I saw nothing of the young boy. I ask Uncle Jason about him and he told me the same thing Aunt Melody did.

"He's a criminal. That Harry Potter is a criminal and a bully." Jason said, his voice clearly said not to ask of Harry Potter again.

The following Monday, saw the boys and I off to primary school.

"What school are we going to?" George asked for the fifth time that morning.

"Stonewall Primary." Melody snapped, clearly annoyed.

The boys giggled again and I sat quietly in the back seat of the minivan. Stonewall Primary sat three blocks from the secondary school. It's stone gray walls held a scarce few windows. The only building that had a decent amount of windows was the front office. After all the paperwork was finished, a bushy haired girl asked me to follow her to my classroom. "The lunch room is over there and the library is through those doors…" she gave me a tour, that I tuned out after a few minutes. "And this is your classroom, 4B." A door to my right was slightly open revealing a class of larger children. "If you need anything, I am in room 5A. My name is Hermione Granger. Welcome to Stonewall Primary." With that Hermione disappeared and I was left alone in the hall way with a small stack of papers. I walked through the door on my left, labeled 4B. I walked up to the teacher.

"Pardona moi." I spoke quietly and to my feet.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Volosa. Can I help you?" The teacher asked, her platinum hair fell in her face. I handed her the papers and kept silent. "Oh, well, welcome to Stonewall Primary, I am your teacher." She motioned toward a seat in the front. "This seat is empty if you want to sit here. There are cubbies along the walls, pick an empty one, you can put your bag and things in there." She nodded to me and walked away.

Recess couldn't have come earlier. These Muggles are so weird. The adults don't trust their own children, I asked a few students about Harry Potter and they said that he saves them from his cousin Dudley. They call him a hero. They don't know how right they are. I grew up learning that Harry Potter slayed the Dark Lord. I sat alone on the bench when Harry Potter walked up to me.

"You're that girl from the house down the street right?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yes."

"I am Harry Potter." He smiled and shoved his hand out.

"Ginerva Prewitt." I said taking it. "Ginny."

"Well, Ginny, welcome to Stonewall Primary. You might want to stay away from my cousin, Dudley Dursley. He is, well, a bully." Harry said, looking down.

"Avoid Dursley, right. Anything else?"

"If you want to be popular with the teachers, avoid me too."

"Why does every adult I talk to tell me that you are a bully?"

"Because their kids are too afraid to tell them that I have saved them from my cousin. Dudley has them so afraid of him." Harry smirked. "That's where I am a step ahead of him."

"I don't even want to know." I said as my teacher called us back into the classroom. "I have to go. If you are ever near 4B, come look me up." As I was walking back into the school, I bumped into Hermione. "Lo siento."

"So that's why you never talked back to me. You speak Spanish."

"Si. Latin, and English too." I responded.

"You speak three languages?"

"Almost five. I am working on learning Italian and French. Those are the hardest I have tried."

"Wow." Her face said it all. "How?… Why?…" she was speechless.

"I love languages. I write constantly." I smirked.

"You are something else, you know that?" Hermione smirked.

"Yeah I know."

**A/N:** Classes have wound down... and then back up again. That's what I get for getting my BA-CJ. Read and Review! Ok so I know you all are going to ask, so here is the answer to your question… well the one you are dying to ask.

WHY IS GINNY'S LAST NAME PREWITT?

Ginny grew up with her MOM… not her full family. Yeah she still is the Weasley we all know and love. She knows of the Weasleys, of course she doesn't know them as her family…She knows that Arthur is her father and the other boys are her brothers, but she doesn't think of them as her family.

WHY IS GINNY LIVING WITH HER UNCLE JASON/AUNT MELODY?

Molly died, and Arthur didn't want the twins or Ginny. Plan and Simple: Arthur is an a-hole in this story. Ron, who will be entered in later, is also. Think Percy and Malfoy combined.

ANYTHING ELSE: MESSAGE ME!

Forever Intertwined.

F.I.


	3. Chapter Two: The First Songs

**Chapter 2: **

**The First Song:**

After about a week of going to talk with Harry alone, I finally got Hermione to joined us. I began to write. My muse nearly screaming at me with ideas about stories, songs, poems, and everything possible. Weeks passed, blurred into a stream of classes, chores and writing.

One balmy December day after school, I sat with Hermione and Harry, my MP3 player in my lap. "Harry, will you do me a favor?"

"Sure Ginny."

I pulled out my notebook; flipping pages until I found what I was looking for. "Sing this." I handed him the notebook and pressed play. The music began to surge and I began to bounce. It was a metal-rock combo of music that just called to the rocker inside.

"_Circling your head, contemplating  
>everything you ever said<br>Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
>A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out<br>See you later  
>I see your fantasy, You want to make<br>it a reality paved in gold  
>See inside, Inside of our heads<br>(yeah) Well now that's over  
>I see your motives inside, decisions to hide.<em>

_Back off we'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong  
>Headstrong we're Headstrong<br>Back off we'll take you on  
>Headstrong to take on anyone<br>I know that you are wrong and this  
>is not where you belong<br>I can't give everything away  
>I won't give everything away<em>

_Conclusions manifest, your first  
>impressions got to be your very best<br>I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
>That's how you play, I guess you'll<br>get through every night  
>Well now that's over<br>I see your fantasy, you want to make  
>it a reality paved in gold<br>See inside, inside of our heads_

_(Yeah) Well now that's over  
>I see your motives inside, decisions to hide<br>Back off we'll take you on  
><em>_Headstrong to take on anyone  
>I know that you are wrong<br>Headstrong we're Headstrong  
>Back off we'll take you on<br>Headstrong to take on anyone  
>I know that you are wrong and this<em>**  
><strong>_is not where you belong  
>I can't give everything away<br>I won't give everything away  
>I know, I know all about<br>I know, I know all about _

_I know, I know all about _

_I know, I know all about your  
>motives inside, and your decision<br>to hide.  
>Back off we'll take you on<br>Headstrong to take on anyone  
>I know that you are wrong<br>Headstrong we're Headstrong  
>Back off we'll take you on<br>Headstrong to take on anyone  
>I know that you are wrong and this<br>is not where you belong  
>I can't give everything away<br>I won't give everything away."_

The song finished and Harry looked at me. "Ginny that was so cool."

"I was hoping you would like it." I spoke. "Well, I wrote it a few weeks ago, Hermione and I worked on the music for almost a week."

"It's amazing." Hermione agreed. "I just helped put it all together. It was all Ginny."

"I know…" Harry began as Dudley walked up. "Duddykins, what do you want?"

"Call me that again and you will pay." The morbidly obese, 9 year-old grunted.

"Yeah right." Harry laughed sarcastically. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"Shut it, Freak." Dudley yelled again.

"Why?" Harry asked again, slower.

Dudley punched Harry, full force in the stomach, making the smaller boy fly backwards. Hermione ran to help Harry.

"Bad idea on your part." I whispered, my voice harsh and cold. "Quae etiam te adiuvare possunt, tibi nocere possunt."

"What the hell?" Dudley said, before he flew backwards.

Just as he landed, the Dursleys' car pulled up, making Petunia screeched.

"MY BABY!" Petunia jumped out of the car. "What have you done to my baby?"

"Nothing." I said, smirking, in a way that the Malfoy's would cringe.

"You! Freak, what have you done to my Duddykins?" Petunia asked again, ignoring me.

"Harry hasn't done anything. Your son attacked us." Hermione said.

Just as Petunia was about to answer her, the art teacher came out of the office.

"Mrs. Dursley, just the woman I needed to see. May I speak with you?" Mr. Dyers spoke as if we weren't there.

"Um… yes, of course." Petunia followed Mr. Dyers.

Harry silently placed his backpack in the back seat and grimaced. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"What would make you say something like that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. Never mind." Harry tried to pass it off.

"Yeah sure, nothing." I spoke up, nodding that I wouldn't press it further.

"What did you do to my cousin?" Harry asked, turning to face me. "More importantly, what did you say to him?"

"Well, I … um… pushed him?" I knew different, I had used magic. Even at the age of 8, I can control my magic. "I told him, roughly, 'What can help you can also hurt you.' It's Latin." Two weeks passed before I saw Harry again. I tried to go over to his house, but his cousin was home. Harry came to school, covered from neck to toe in cloth. Only his face remained uncovered.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione badgered him, time and again.

"Nothing." He always responded.

Hermione's class went inside and Harry slumped down in the seat next to me.

"You know you can talk to us, right?" I told him.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then what are you hiding?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yeah, I do. Tell me… When your ready." The rest of the week, Harry and Hermione were at each other's throats, never agreeing on anything. Finally on Friday, I had finished my newest song. "Harry, can you sing for me?" I asked, yet again grabbing for my MP3.

"Sure, same song?" Harry asked.

"Nope, this one."

He grabbed the notebook in my hands. "Wow, this one is new."

The music began and he started singing.

'_Never made it as a wise man  
>I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing<br>Tired of living like a blind man  
>I'm sick of sight without<br>a sense of feeling  
>And this is how you remind me<br>This is how you remind me  
>Of what I really am<br>This is how you remind me  
>Of what I really am<em>

_It's not like you to say sorry  
>I was waiting on a different story<br>This time I'm mistaken  
>for handing you a heart worth breaking<br>and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
>to the bottom of every bottle<br>these five words in my head  
>scream "are we having fun yet?"<em>

_Yet, yet, yet, no, no  
>yet, yet, yet, no, no<em>**  
><strong>_  
>it's not like you didn't know that<br>I said I love you and I swear I still do  
>And it must have been so bad<br>Cause living with me must have  
>damn near killed you<em>

_And this is how, you remind me  
>Of what I really am<br>This is how, you remind me  
>Of what I really am<em>

_It's not like you to say sorry  
>I was waiting on a different story<br>This time I'm mistaken  
>for handing you a heart worth breaking<br>__and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
>to the bottom of every bottle<em>**  
><strong>_these five words in my head  
>scream "are we having fun yet?"<em>

_Yet, yet, yet, no, no  
>yet, yet, yet, no, no<br>yet, yet, yet, no, no  
>yet, yet, yet, no, no<em>

_Never made it as a wise man  
>I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing<br>And this is how you remind me  
>This is how you remind me<br>This is how you remind me  
>Of what i really am<br>This is how you remind me  
>Of what I really am<em>

_It's not like you to say sorry_**  
><strong>_I was waiting on a different story  
>This time I'm mistaken<br>for handing you a heart worth breaking  
>and I've been wrong, I've been down,<br>to the bottom of every bottle  
>these five words in my head<br>scream "are we having fun yet?"  
>Yet, yet<br>are we having fun yet?_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Are we having fun yet…'_

Both of my best friends jaws were on the floor. Harry recovered first.

"Ok, you really need to send these to a producer."

"I can't." My face was as red as my shirt.

"You should!" Hermione agreed.

END OF CHAPTER

Credit of the songs used would be: Trapt, Nickelback, Cascada… I'll get the rest later.


End file.
